Due to the increasing size of public events, the increasing mobility of the common person, and other factors, it is becoming more difficult to detect public security events or threats. Although some locations are heavily monitored with multiple threat detection systems, oftentimes the multiple threat detection systems are unconnected from each other or otherwise not in direct communication. Additionally, other locations may have smaller or no threat detection systems in place.
Many typical threat detection systems are reactionary systems that depend upon an exposed or current threat (e.g., after the threat has realized) or based on past behavior of specifically monitored individuals (e.g., purchasing patterns, online activity, etc.). In this way, a typical threat detection system measures static behavior, often focused on a single person or small group of identified people. As such, typical threat detection and security systems are unable to predict or infer a threat condition based on real-time data.